


Spooky Birthday

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Series: Birthday Series [7]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Haunted House, It’s only scary for Keigo, M/M, OT11 - Freeform, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: On his birthday Keigo has to fulfil his debut pledge and the members make sure that it’s gonna be scary for him.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: Birthday Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698286
Kudos: 12





	Spooky Birthday

Keigo wondered why he couldn’t have nice things in life.  
Technically speaking, his life was quite nice. He debuted in one of Japan’s new top boy groups and his group members were awesome. Also, it was his birthday and his manager had announced that he was able to visit a theme park as a gift. Yet there was a twist in his birthday gift.

It wasn’t Disneyland or USJ where he was taken to, no, it was a horror themed park. The black-haired singer had nearly forgotten about his pledge to visit a haunted house after debuting. He had hoped that their management and fans had forgotten about that, too, yet there he was. All alone in a horror theme park and he had to find a treasure there. Without the treasure, whatever it was, he couldn’t go home his manager had told him before taking his phone and leaving him alone.

That he was all alone bothered Keigo the most. Issei was allowed to take three members to his one, yet Keigo was all alone. He wanted to take at least Junki with him, but the other one had told him that he had a different schedule on that day. At first, Keigo thought it was one of the TV appearances that was arranged for him, but when he asked the other members if they had time to join him for his theme park trip, everyone had some kind of schedule. It hurt that he had to spend his birthday all alone and with work, yet it seemed like that was the reality of an idol. At least he thought so when he made his way into the park.

Keigo had no idea where said treasure was located. There were several houses and each of them looked haunted in one way or another. If there was one of thing Keigo was sure about that the treasure was located in one of them and knowing his luck, he was pretty sure he had to visit more than one. 

Thus, he made his way to the first house. He had to start somewhere and the sooner he started, the faster he was able to escape this damned pledge.  
The first house seemed harmless at first. Sure, it had the usual horror decoration and it was suspiciously quiet inside, yet there was nothing that scared him until he reached the last room.

Suddenly, the door closed behind him and he heard that someone locked it from the outside.  
“Welcome mortal.”, a voice sounded. “To escape this house and to get closer to the treasure, you have to write all those kanjis correctly.”  
There was a paper with the readings of some kanjis right in front of them and after the first look, Keigo felt a shudder. “I’m gonna die here for sure.” Japanese class was one of his weakest subjects back in school and even now his mistakes with the characters made everyone laugh. Thus, it was definitely straight out of a horror movie for him that he had to solve that task to get out.

“Pull yourself together, Keigochi.”, sounded that mysterious voice again.  
The nickname surprised him. There was only one person out there who used that nickname on him. “Junki, is that you?”  
“I’m not Junki. I’m the ghost of this haunted house.”, the voice replied. Indeed, the voice didn’t sound like him, yet Keigo was pretty sure that it was his group member. Another look on the task sheet confirmed that to him. Most of the words seemed to be either politics or sport related – two fields the singer aced besides singing. “Junkichi, don’t be so mean and help me.”

“No, you do that on your own.”  
Keigo tried to beg ghost Junki once more, yet this time he stayed quiet. Thus, Keigo tried to solve the questions, but he had no idea whether what he wrote was correct or not.  
Eventually, he found a camera and showed his answers to it. “Let me out.”  
Once more there was no reply but the black haired one made his way to the door anyway. However, it was still locked. “Let me out.”, he repeated. 

“No~”, he heard someone saying from the other side. The voice was certainly not Junki’s one.  
“But I answered all the questions.”  
“But there are wrong answers.” The giggle that followed confirmed the second culprit: Ren, the second weakest member of their group regarding kanjis.  
“How do you know that, Ren? You speak and write in hiragana only.”  
“That was mean.” Keigo literally could hear the other one pouting like a kid in that moment.  
“You locked me into this room. That’s mean, too.”  
“You didn’t solve the task, so you stay here until Junki decides that your answers are correct.”

Keigo knew he had no chance to argue with Ren. If the two best friends were working together, they would only release him when he answered correctly. Again, he took the paper and tried to chance some kanjis, hoping that they are correct this time. His head was hurting already. Why did his mother tongue had to be that complicated?

Luckily, his answers seemed to be correct this time because he heard the door unlocking. Wanting to get some revenge on Ren, he made his way to the door as fast as he could, yet the dancer was nowhere to be seen. Revenge would have to wait, Keigo guessed.

After leaving the first house, Keigo decided to explore the outside area more. He hoped to find a clue about the treasure or his group members somewhere. He knew that Junki and Ren were hiding somewhere and their manager most likely, too, yet he had no idea where.  
Eventually, he stood in front of the Ferris wheel of the park and for some reason one of the cabins were open. He got closer and saw that a key was laying there, thus he made his way towards it.

However, once he stepped inside the cabin, the door was shut behind him and the Ferris Wheel started to move. Immediately, Keigo went down on his knees and grabbed the bench to stabilise himself. The day was windy, thus making the cabin shake and he was afraid to ride that attraction anyway. It took him some moments to pull himself up from the floor and sit down on the bench. He shaking wasn’t that bad anymore, so he tried to admire the scenery around him. Yet one look towards the ground where he caught a glimpse of Sho operating the wheel, and his stomach sank again. 

It felt like an eternity until Keigo's cabin touched the ground safely again. He was ready to fight the leader for this, yet the operator's cabin was empty once more. On his way out of the horrible cabin he nearly forgot the key, yet in the last moment he put it into his pocket. Still, when he didn’t pay attention for a second, he suddenly felt something wet and stinky hit him. He saw Issei dropping a bucket and running away, yet he wasn’t able to catch their youngest.

Realising he smelled worse than after a workout, Keigo made his way towards a washroom he had spotted earlier. Of course, that washroom was also horror themed: spider webs, real spiders and a bunch of dust everywhere. It wasn’t as awful as the Ferris wheel and more like Takumi’s worst nightmare, but Keigo didn’t feel good there either. 

Anew, the door was closed and locked behind him after he entered and Keigo feared what kind of horror was waiting for him now.  
Next to one of the useless washing basins some clothes were laying around and after a short inspection, they proved to be one of Keigo’s worst nightmares: mismatched fast fashion items. 

They looked like straight out of Shion’s closet and if Keigo was honest, that boy’s closet was a whole horror house itself already. “Shion, for real?”, he whined.  
“Nope, not Shion. He is up later.”, a voice said. That voice was also distorted but still recognisable for Keigo. It was Ruki.  
“Ruki, I can’t believe you are doing that to me. You should know how horrible fast fashion is.”

“That’s why I picked that for you. So, change now. I can smell you until here.” His group member sounded annoyed which made Keigo wonder where he hid himself.  
“So, you don’t keep me here in your castle until midnight?”  
“My castle has more class than this shitty washroom.”

Still, Keigo couldn’t stand his current smell either and since there were no other options available, he had to change into those awful clothes. Under the stack of clothes, he also found a towel and deodorant to get rid of the smell and whatever Issei had thrown at him earlier.  
However due the spare light in the washroom, he didn’t notice that those two things had a little surprise for him, too.

“Ruki, I’ve changed. Let me out now.”, Keigo announced yet the self-declared prince didn’t answer. The black haired one made his way towards the exist anyway and by chance the door was open already. Yet when the first sunlight touched his hand, Keigo screamed. His hand had suddenly turned pink. He had tested the smell of the deodorant on that hand earlier and to confirm his suspicion he went inside once more to get the can.  
The can he had used wasn’t a deodorant – It was the hair colour spray Takumi used with a new label. Thus, Keigo’s skin and some parts of the awful clothes he was wearing had turned pink. He couldn’t believe that his friend did that to him. “Takumi... I thought you were the only one I can trust.”

Naturally, there was no reply and had to make his way towards the last house on his own once more.  
The door was locked, but he used the key he had found earlier at the ferris wheel and the door opened. Something inside of him told him that this house was his final stop and he couldn’t help but be scared of what was waiting for him next. The pranks and/or horror ideas of S4 were still missing and everyone knew that those boys had the biggest chaos energy of their group. No matter what was waiting for him, it would be the biggest scare.  
Likewise, the door was closed and locked behind Keigo after he entered the house, yet this time there was no light. Keigo tried to find a light switch, yet there seemed to be none. It was pitch black inside and he had no idea what was waiting for him. To have at least some kind of orientation, Keigo’s right hand never left the wall next to him while he slowly made his way into the house.

It didn’t take long until he heard some steps and his heart speed up.  
“It’s only S4. It’s only S4. You have no reason to be scared of them.”, Keigo tried to calm himself down, but it didn’t help. The darkness and his inability to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from scared him, thus when he felt someone touch his other hand, he screamed. The other hand tried to grab his one, yet Keigo started to run. He had no idea where he was running, but he heard how the other person was chasing him.

Eventually, instead of a wall he clashed into another person who grabbed him. Some part of his mind knew it had to be Sukai because he was the only S4 member who could hold him, yet his mind was in full panic mood. He struggled but Sukai or whoever held him, didn’t let him go. Suddenly, a light appeared and in front of Keigo was a bloody angel Shosei. Either the make-up was that realistic or Keigo’s panic mood had reached its peak, yet he managed to break free from Sukai and continued to run. The next room had a weird lab aesthetic and some aliens were present, too and when one of them started to move, Keigo started to run again.

There was only room left and the black haired one could see light emitting from under the door. As fast as he could he ran towards it and opened the door. However, what was waiting for him was something he never expected after all the horror.

When he opened the door, everyone inside exclaimed “Happy Birthday” and the decoration inside was the one of a party.  
Keigo had no idea what was going on which resulted in his vocabulary shrinking even more than usually. “You? What?”  
“That’s your treasure. Your birthday party!”, Junki announced with a smile.  
“No way.”  
“Yes. Stop looking like we are ghosts and relax.” Junki took his hand and dragged him more into the room. “See? We have cake and gifts and no more horror stuff.”

It took Keigo some moments to calm down and realise that it was really nothing but a birthday party for him. “I hate you guys.”  
“You decided to make a haunted house pledge, Keigo.”, Sho chuckled while giving him a birthday hat.  
“But I thought I would visit one haunted house and not four of them.”  
“The management thought it’s funnier when we all get involved in that.”  
“And your faces were hilarious.”, their youngest added while laughing.

Speaking of laughing, the last four culprits entered the room while laughing.  
“I can’t wait for the videos to be released. I need to make screencaps.”, Shion was still wearing parts of his alien costume, but Shosei had removed his costume already. Sukai and Syoya meanwhile didn’t seem to have worn a costume earlier.  
“At least you guys had fun.” As happy as Keigo was that everything was over know, he was a little salty about the actions of his friends.

After blowing out the candles on his cake and eating a piece of it, Keigo was ready to forgive the members and the management. The party was fun ultimately.  
Fortunately, the gifts also didn’t have any scary surprises. He even got new clothes in which he wanted to change into, but Takumi stopped him. “That pink colour would only ruin those, too. Wait until you are home.”  
“I can’t believe you used your precious hair colour to prank me.”  
“It was worth it.”, the shorter one snorted.

Last but not least, it was Junki’s turn to give him his gift. “I think I have to return the favour from my birthday.”  
As expected from the statement, there was a bag from his favourite brand inside the box, yet naturally it was smaller than the one Keigo had gifted him earlier that year. Still, it was more than okay, because Keigo knew how expensive that brand was and the other one didn’t come from an equally rich background as him. Yet to return the favour completely, there was something missing still. “That’s all?”  
“I don’t want to turn pink, too. You will get it after a shower.”  
“But I want it now, Junkichi.” If he had to stay pink until they returned home, someone else should suffer the same curse, Keigo thought, hence he pulled Junki towards him.  
“You are annoying.” Although those were Junki’s words, he kissed the birthday boy anyway.

Back in January the two had shared their first kiss on Junki’s birthday. It was an additional secret gift, Keigo had given the other one later that day. Yet this time, they kissed in front of everyone. The other members knew about them by now anyway.  
“If I’m also pink now...” Junki tried to complain but there was a smirk on his face which revealed his real emotion.  
“That makes light purple. Since I’m pink and you are light blue.”, the birthday said with a smile.  
“That’s Syoya’s colour.”  
“Guess he is our son now.”

“No way that I’m your son. My parents are sane people.” While Keigo and Junki seemed to be in their own world once more, the other nine members were still there and heard their talk of course.  
“I’ve read in some fanfictions that Mame is the son of them.”, Shosei added.  
“Oh god no... I would be doomed with those parents.”  
“I think we can be glad for now, that those two won’t have any children anytime soon.”, Sukai replied.  
While the other members still made some comments about them both 98liners stayed in their own world. It was much nicer there anyway.

This birthday was surely the most memorable one for Keigo. Not only it was his birthday as an idol, this work had also made his birthday more memorable. He was sure he will never forget the scares he got that day. Yet the most important factor was that he had been able to meet Junki and the other nine members. Besides Junki being his favourite and the others partly ruining his day, he would never want to trade any of them for someone else. He loved the chaotic group he was a part off and he was ready to play some kind of revenge on them in the future.  
Junki, however, was his victim already on that day because Keigo made sure to share a lot of pink colour on his boyfriend’s body, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Keigo, the president of Jam’s clown agenda!  
> For a few hours we share our birthdays 💙  
> This time I went for a canon AU again because the haunted house pledge was the perfect prompt for a funny birthday story.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> See ya~


End file.
